<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1890 by Aliscatzeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142537">1890</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliscatzeth/pseuds/Aliscatzeth'>Aliscatzeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliscatzeth/pseuds/Aliscatzeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Everything seems magical.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue</p><p>As a boy, one of his earliest memories is the way his mother made him wear those horrible blue jeans.</p><p>
  <em>We don't have money, Brian, we can't afford to buy you more clothes, they are not that big on you, Annie will fix them for you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do not complain.</em>
</p><p>Annie. The lady who took care of him when his mother disappeared for days. Annie who became more of a mother to him and his siblings than her own mother. Annie died of a heart attack when he was just 15 years old.</p><p>
  <em>How I missed her. </em>
</p><p>Annie was the first to accept "Trixie" without question, she simply nodded when Brian asked her for help fixing a dress that her mother would not wear anymore, perhaps she did not understand but she just accepted it.</p><p>
  <em>I wish everyone was like Annie. </em>
</p><p>Brian lived in a horrible blue color house, not like her jeans, another type of blue, a much lighter one, all the walls of her house were worn and painted that blue with some white parts due to wear and tear. Around him was a lot of uncut grass, everything seemed messy, yet Brian couldn't remember a time when his house had looked different.</p><p>At 21, he returned home after his two failed attempts at employment in another place closer to society. His mother received him without saying anything good or bad, she simply opened her door and received him. On the other hand, her boyfriend did not like having to support someone else.</p><p>Brian tried not to get too close when he was present, tried to avoid him at all costs, his mother seemed happy with him, Brian could clearly see that he was just trying to take advantage. He had a look of contempt every time he saw him and felt he could read his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Do you know what I'm thinking? </em>
</p><p>Of course not, it was just his mind a bit paranoid, always thinking about what others thought of him have done this to him, and having to pay the consequences for doing something that made him happy but that others did not understand seemed completely unfair.</p><p>His room was also blue, his mother painted his brother's room the same color blue, and his sister's in pink.</p><p>Why can't my room be pink?</p><p>It was a stupid thought, Brian knew there were more important things to worry about, however, it was small things like this that were accumulating inside him, creating a ball of doubts and complaints in his head and in his heart. He tried not to be bothered by this, he never wanted to feel or look like the victim, sometimes he couldn't help it.</p><p>Brian did his best to get out of his house as soon as he could. He got a job as a factory worker, and it was horrible. He had to work more than twelve hours a day, 7 days a week, he had to share a room with three other somewhat older men who always looked at him suspiciously. The factory was full of humidity and there was not much ventilation, it was like not being able to breathe well for more than 12 hours a day, the pay was miserable and since everyone lived in very small places, the possibility of contracting a disease was very likely.</p><p>He endured as long as he could in that factory, however, after 2 years of enduring that torture, there was a massive dismissal for lack of money and he had to get out of there. He was lucky and soon found a job in a small place where food was served mostly for the military. The absence of his mother at home so often forced him to learn to defend himself, one of the advantages was that he learned what it took to prepare dishes that tasted good. He was trying not to feel too bad because seeing a man in the kitchen was not very common in big cities and people liked to comment on the matter.</p><p>The owner of the place and his wife, Mery, a kind old lady of about 65 years, seemed to not be bothered at all by this and was still kind to Brian as always. His stay in that place was extended for 9 months and then one day without prior notice the restaurant closed. Brian returned every day for a week to the place and only at the end of the seventh day a neighbor of the place informed him that Mery had died and they did not know her cause of death, her husband did not have the courage or the desire to reopen the restaurant.</p><p>Brian spent a few more weeks out there trying and looking everywhere for a job to avoid having to return home but he had no luck. He had been at her mother's house for two weeks now and living with her mother's boyfriend “John” was becoming increasingly difficult, they went from simply ignoring each other, to shouting rude things all the time.</p><p>Brian was used to the comments about his way of being, his tastes, and his way of acting, but suffering that in his own home every day was leaving him extremely tired and in a worse mood. John had already beaten him twice and then denied it or acted as if it had not happened, his mother did not know it, Brian knew perfectly well that if he spoke, she would take John's side, as she did with all her previous boyfriends.</p><p><em>There must be a place where I can fit</em>, he always hoped to find it.</p><p>Every day he assured himself that he would soon find his place in the world, preferably far from here.</p><p>--------**---------</p><p>Within a month of being at home, Brian had an idea. It was completely crazy, so it was perfect.</p><p>He had nowhere to go, but he knew of a place where perhaps he could stay for a few days while he got another plan. That month at home helped him reflect on his future, even if living alone was a completely tough task, he preferred it a thousand times to staying in that house for a moment longer. Fights and confrontations with John had become very frequent, Brian had to pay with all his frustrations, generally, after work, he would come in a very bad mood and hit him or his mother. He hated to see his mother suffer, but Brian's body was already bruised, filled with pain caused for no reason.</p><p>That helped him make up his mind.</p><p>The circus.</p><p>It was a completely stupid idea, but it would certainly work, maybe he could go with the traveling circus to a certain point where he could try looking for work elsewhere. The only problem was that he needed to perform some sort of act to impress them so he could be able to travel with the circus. Brian knew how to play the guitar and sing very well, but he knew that would not be enough to get in. He had to think of many details before he could go and he would have to do it quickly because the circus would be in his city only two more days. Trixie was a good option. He could be dressed as Trixie and try to sing and do something flashy. His old neighborhood friends always commented on how funny he was, maybe he could do some kind of comedy. Many ideas were around his head, but time was running out.</p><p>The next day, almost at dusk Trixie left her house fully dressed in one of the dresses that had been her mother's and Brian had arranged it so that it would fit her. He had applied makeup that was hidden in his room and an old wig that he had found and bought in the old city where he had worked. Her makeup was not perfect, and her clothes showed that it had been repaired and was not new, but Brian felt as if there was nothing more beautiful in the world. He took all the belongings that came into a suitcase and kept them very carefully, the little money he had collected doing small jobs for his neighbors also kept very carefully, and went in search of another life.</p><p>He was not expecting to meet John at the door of the house, usually, on Fridays and Saturdays, he disappeared with his friends and returned very late and completely drunk. John was rocking back and forth and had a twisted smile on his lips. Their eyes seemed to close, but they were very alert.</p><p>At first, John seemed not to have realized that it was Brian who was behind the role of Trixie, but in a second Trixie saw how his eyes shone with recognition and a very unpleasant sensation sat deep in his stomach.</p><p>
  <em>Look who we have around here. Nothing more and nothing less than Brian, the prodigal son, right? What are you doing dressed like this? Does your mom know that you like to dress like a whore? Because that's what you are, right? For this reason, "men" like you dress as women, to get other men to use them. </em>
</p><p>With each word, John was getting dangerously close to Brian.</p><p>
  <em>What's up, baby? Did the mouse eat your tongue? Why don´t you answer me? Do you want me to show you what a real man is Brian? </em>
</p><p>John laid his hand on her bare knee and began to firmly pull his hands up his legs. Brian was in shock and fear paralyzed him. There was nothing he could do and he felt his eyes begin to fill with tears. In a second of bravery and desperation, Brian managed to remove the hands that were touching his body with a strong hit, and as soon as he was released, he began to run, holding his things very tightly. In the distance he heard footsteps coming after him and screams calling him, but at no time did he stop running or look back. His lungs felt like they were going to explode when he finally stopped, his legs were shaking a little and he felt completely exhausted, he had to sit down for a moment on the ground to control his breathing and make his heart stop beating so fast. When his body calmed down a bit he decided to continue walking, this time a little slower until he reached his destination.</p><p>In front of him stood a place that seemed magical. Everything looked huge and there were many people inside the circus working, it seemed that they were already closing because there were not many spectators, only a few children looking with great amazement at the caged wild animals. He felt very nervous being there but no one seemed to have seen or noticed anything strange about him, he continued walking to the entrance where there was a woman with a huge dark red dress as well as her long wavy red hair, she had the same red lipstick applied and it contrasted nicely with her very pale skin tone.</p><p><em>Hello dear, how can I help you?</em> The woman asked kindly.</p><p><em>I would like to speak to the person in charge of the circus?</em> Trixie replied, trying not to let her nerves betray her. The woman looked her from head to toe and smiled.</p><p><em>Did she realize that I'm a man</em>? Trixie wondered as she followed the woman who had signaled that he would take her with whoever was in charge. As she walked toward her destination, Trixie marveled at the things she saw around her. All the people seemed magical in that place. And her heart got a little excited at the thought of belonging there. The woman stopped and lightly tapped a very large standing tent and exchanged a few words with the person inside.</p><p><em>They will take care of you, dear, wait here, please.</em> The woman disappeared after saying those words and showing him once again her smile. Trixie was feeling very nervous and a little scared. This was his only plan at the moment. It had to work. A voice asked him to come in and he did so. Inside the tent were some people working and moving from one place to another, bringing and carrying things. A very tall man stood in the middle, watching her closely.</p><p><em>Were you looking for me?</em> Asked the man. Trixie nodded and tried to make her next words make sense. The man was very intimidating.</p><p><em>Yes! My name is Trixie Mattel, actually, it's mmm Brian, but hey it's a long story, I would like to know if I could go in and work for the circus? I can sing and dance, I play the guitar too, I could do some comedy numbers, I am also very good at cooking, cleaning and sewing if that is what you are looking for right now? I really would do anything; I need to get out of here.</em> The words came out of her mouth uncontrollably at the moment and the man watched her without saying anything, just analyzing her.</p><p><em>Is your name Trixie Mattel or is it Brian?</em> The man asked, apparently only paying attention to the beginning of her speech. My name is Brian, but my stage name is Trixie Mattel, she replied sounding a little calmer. <em>On stage, huh? Have you ever performed before in front of an audience?</em></p><p><em>Not really, not yet, but I expect to do it soon?</em> Trixie replied with a hopeful smile.</p><p>That made the man smile a little, and he nodded, then called two more men to show Trixie the place.</p><p><em>First of all, Trixie, I hope you are very sure of what you are going to do, once we start traveling it will be very difficult for you to return here. Secondly, I want you to know that you will always be safe here, both Brian and Trixie are. We are family and we take care of each other. I can see potential in you, but you will have to learn a lot before acting in front of an audience. Are you willing to work hard?</em> Trixie nodded, listening to every word that came out of this peculiar man's mouth.</p><p><em>Well well well my dear, welcome to my circus</em>. Emotion washed over her and she felt a little calmer now that her plans were working out better. <em>By the way, my name is RuPaul</em>. <em>Welcome to your new home.</em> Trixie, very excited, thanked RuPaul in a thousand ways as he smiled at Trixie and started walking in the opposite direction, clearly, he must be busy with other things.</p><p>The two men who had been accompanying them took her to a small tent and told her that she would have to share it with another person. Trixie didn't mind and hoped the other person didn't either. He entered the tent, but there was nobody inside, he left his few things on a chair and went out to continue exploring a little. No one seemed to pay much attention to her as everyone was busy doing other things that seemed more important, Trixie still didn't understand them. He walked for a few more minutes and found a very large cage containing some sort of caged animal. Since it was night and it was all dark, she couldn't see what was inside.</p><p>She approached very slowly towards the cage guided by her curiosity and when she was close enough a voice scared her.</p><p>
  <em>I wouldn't do that if I were you ...</em>
</p><p>Trixie got so scared that she jumped up and away from the cage, her heart racing for a while as she tried to see where that voice was coming from.</p><p><em>Roy doesn't like strangers snooping around in his cage, and just before his dinner time</em> said the voice once more mockingly and it felt closer. Trixie turned her body, searching for the source of the voice, and saw a silhouette of a woman behind her. The darkness did not allow Trixie to distinguish her features well, she could only see the huge white smile of the woman.</p><p><em>Who's Roy? Even better, what is it?</em> Trixie asked.</p><p><em>A tiger, Mama. You better not get too close</em>. The woman said smiling. Trixie just nodded and moved further away from the cage. The woman quickly stood next to Trixie and walked silently guiding her to a safer place. When she got back to where the circus workers' tents were, the woman turned and looked Trixie up and down with her flashing smile.</p><p>She had the most beautiful blue eyes Trixie had ever seen.</p><p><em>Perhaps blue is a beautiful color after all.</em> Trixie thought without saying a word.</p><p><em>Welcome to the Circus</em>, said the woman, then turned and disappeared among the people.</p><p>The circus.</p><p>Everything would be different from now on, Trixie thought.</p><p>Everything would change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You must see that with your own eyes, darling.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wow! You are good at it! He said smiling.</p>
<p>Brian blushed a little at the stranger's intense gaze, but appreciated the compliment. The young man was immediately distracted by so many brightly colored things and stopped paying attention to Brian for a moment. This gave him time to relax a little as he felt a strange pressure on his entire body.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p>
<p>So, I want to make a clarification. When Brian is in drag (Trixie) the pronouns are (she/her/hers), and when he's out of drag his pronouns are (he/him/his). Also, Katya is going to be "Katya" in drag and out of drag to avoid confusion a bit, since the two are of them are Brian.<br/>Does that make sense?<br/>Let me know..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trixie met her tentmate that night, she will be sharing the tent with a beautiful girl named Kim Chi, apparently Asian, Trixie was a little embarrassed to ask. Kim seemed to be a very kind person, although Trixie found it a little difficult for her to understand everything she said. Kim had a very peculiar way of speaking and sometimes let out an accent.</p>
<p>While her new partner explained everything that she needed and did not need to do during her stay, Trixie could not help but feel very nervous, this whole world was new to her and to tell the truth, it scared her a little.</p>
<p>It is never easy to start something new, it seemed.</p>
<p>Trixie was still a little afraid that John had followed her here and was going to find her at any moment. However, as the hours passed, her heart and mind gradually calmed down. It was also quite helpful to feel completely fascinated by the things that were new around her. She had never been involved in a world so colorful that it even seemed magical.</p>
<p>In the back of all the tents, there were some tables set up near and around a campfire, Kim took her to eat something there before going to sleep, she told her that almost all of them ate at the same time and that everyone take turns to help the person in charge of the chores in the kitchen. She also explained that there had been a change of plans and instead of traveling in two days, they would travel the next day first thing in the morning. They had to rest; it would be a very long day.</p>
<p>Trixie felt a little self-conscious about sitting next to all these people she didn't know; Kim was very kind and introduced her to some of the girls who took the seats next to them. That night she met Ben Dela Creme, Jinx Monsoon, who curiously Trixie noticed, was the person who helped her find Ru Paul when she had just arrived, they both seemed very relaxed people and welcomed her right away. There was a little woman too, very pretty and with very long blonde hair, she looked much younger than the previous two.</p>
<p><em>Farrah Moan</em> said the girl extending her hand to Trixie and smiling at her. Many other names were thrown at her as several people came to meet the "new girl." Trixie was bad at remembering names and she knew she'd screw up soon with one of these people.</p>
<p>In the midst of all the fuss, Trixie couldn't help but scan the place to see if she found the woman she had spoken to a few hours ago, the one with the most intriguing blue eyes she had ever seen, yet she couldn’t find her anywhere.</p>
<p>When she finished eating, Trixie offered to help with the cleaning tasks, but the other girls next to her didn’t let her, and told her that they would assign her a schedule and that she had better take advantage of the day as her first and last day off.</p>
<p><em>It's not all glamor in the circus, baby</em>. Jinx smiled as she said goodbye to everyone. Kim took Trixie to her tent and they both started to organize their things a bit since they would leave very early the next day. A moment later Trixie saw Kim take off her wig and revealed a completely short and darker hair, Trixie must have had a surprised face because Kim laughed a little at her.</p>
<p><em>What? Did you think you were the only one with secrets?</em> He said mockingly. <em>No dear, half the girls you met today are men dressed as women.</em> Trixie couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was completely shocked and a little annoyed with herself for not realizing something that now seemed too obvious.</p>
<p><em>Don't worry little one, tomorrow you will see them as they really are. No one travels with the clothes of the show.</em> Trixie felt a bit of relief and excitement at the same time, it was the first time in her life that she didn’t feel alone. Apparently, she had found a perfect place to be herself.</p>
<p>With a smile on her face, Trixie fell completely asleep after removing all her makeup, wig, and women's clothing.</p>
<p>………………………………………</p>
<p>His mind was ripped from the strange dream he was experiencing, it took him a few seconds to recognize the place where he was waking up. The place was completely dark and nothing was visible, however, a few seconds later a candlelit their surroundings, standing next to Brian was Kim holding the candle in her hands.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come on girl, wake up. We have to leave soon.</em>
</p>
<p>Brian sat up quickly and between yawns managed to dress appropriately, he went to the place where Kim informed him that he could wash his face. The water was freezing, but that helped him wake up, when he returned, he noticed that Kim already had her few belongings located to go out and was starting to disarm the tent. Brian was never one to just sit and watch while others do the dirty work, so he quickly started copying Kim's actions, and between the two of them managed to do it in no time. Once everything was dismantled Brian saw the sky and it was still very dark, there were several candles lighting in the tents and there was a lot of noise from the people working there.</p>
<p><em>We have to put all our things in one of the train cars, come with me.</em> Kim took him to one of the cars where many other people were arranging things and got in very quickly, Brian helped him bypassing things from below and once his task was finished, he stayed a few minutes more helping other people to get their things up.</p>
<p>The morning had started a little cold, but as time went by it felt like the temperature was rising, the sun still didn’t appear, however, the birds were already singing. Kim, Brian, and now Sasha (Alexander, but he preferred to be called Sasha), a very charismatic young man Brian had just met, were heading to eat before leaving. Brian still felt a little out of place, but so far everyone seemed pretty nice. Sasha and Kim took three plates of food and put them on the table while they continued talking about something that Brian had no idea, however, he was grateful to be included in the conversation, in the morning they all seemed to talk less and mostly ate in silence.</p>
<p>Brian was really happy to notice that what Kim had told him the night before was true. A lot of the girls he had met before where now without the makeup and fancy clothes, so he could see how did they look behind all that.</p>
<p>This filled his heart a little. It is good not to feel alone for a moment.</p>
<p>The meal was over sooner than expected, people got up right away and went to their respective tasks. Not knowing what to do, Brian offered to help with the few remaining tents. Between all the activities it took approximately half an hour, after that everyone was sitting on the train that would take them to the next city.</p>
<p>Sasha, who stayed with them during the trip informed them that it would be approximately four hours, so they took advantage of that time to talk and get to know Brian a little better, they asked him all kinds of questions, some of which made him blush or laugh out loud. Brian couldn't remember the last time he had felt so comfortable. After a moment, Kim and Sasha fell asleep and so did the other people who were traveling with them. Brian was feeling a little nervous so he couldn’t sleep and spent all that time looking at the road they were traveling on.</p>
<p>When they were about to arrive, Brian saw several boys and girls who were excited and shouted with joy when they saw the traveling circus train arrive in their city. This made him a little more excited, knowing that there were people who enjoyed the show provided by the people who worked in the circus.</p>
<p>They came to a fairly large place and they all got off the train at once, several groups of people started to set up the circus. Brian once again offered to help in any way he could until RuPaul recognized him and called him.</p>
<p><em>Trixie, come here! This is Michelle, she is in charge of all the workers here, please go with her, she will show you what you to do.</em> He said pointing to the woman next to him, she looked a little angry so Brian followed immediately. They entered a fairly large store full of clothing and costumes of every conceivable color. It was a beautiful place.</p>
<p><em>Well, we're a little late, and RuPaul told me you know how to sew, right?</em> Brian nodded, although Michelle didn’t wait for him to respond, she was very busy inspecting the outfits that needed repair. <em>Do you think you can fix them all today?</em> She asked with a package full of clothing that needed repair.</p>
<p><em>I can try,</em> Brian replied, trying to make his voice sound calm.</p>
<p><em>Well, you better start then, the first mini-show is in two hours and I need this done for the big show at night.</em> Kim had told him that during the day they performed mini shows to entertain a little and attract the attention of the citizens, however, the main show was done at night. Michelle showed him where all the implements and tools were to start with and immediately disappeared where she came from.</p>
<p>Brian started sorting through the clothes. He began his work and tried to fix everything as fast as he could, Annie had taught him to sew and fix his clothes by himself, and when she died his mother sometimes asked him for help with the same thing. Internally, he thanked Annie for having taught him this important task that would now serve him well.</p>
<p>He was so focused on fixing the clothes as best he could that he didn't hear when someone else entered the room. <em>Good to see you around here ...</em> Brian jumped a little from the scare and stuck the needle in his finger.</p>
<p><em>Shit!</em> He said aloud withdrawing the needle quickly, when he looked at the person who had spoken, found the same blue eyes of the previous night, however, today they did not belong to a woman but to a handsome young man who looked at him smiling, the whitest smile he's ever seen.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm so sorry, I always rip them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What are you talking about?</em>
</p>
<p><em>The costumes for the show, I always manage to tear them up, even when I'm very careful.</em> He said looking at the pile of clothes that Brian was fixing.</p>
<p><em>Oh! That’s not a problem, I can fix it quickly, see?</em> Brian responded by showing off the garment he had just quickly fixed. The stranger seemed impressed.</p>
<p><em>Wow! You are good at it!</em> He said smiling.</p>
<p>Brian blushed a little at the stranger's intense gaze, but appreciated the compliment. The young man was immediately distracted by so many brightly colored things and stopped paying attention to Brian for a moment. This gave him time to relax a little as he felt a strange pressure on his entire body.</p>
<p><em>So, what are you doing in the circus? I mean, what is your role?</em> The stranger returned his eyes to Brian and smiled at him.</p>
<p><em>You must see that with your own eyes, darling</em>. His eyes sparkled playfully.</p>
<p><em>Okay, I'll probably see it tonight.</em> Answered Brian who felt a little in a trance with that gaze resting on him. The moment was cut short when two girls and a boy entered the place looking for their clothes, Brian realized that he had been distracted and began his work again, concentrating on the dress he had in his hands. Looking up once more, he saw that his unknown companion was nowhere to be found. He looked around but couldn't find him.</p>
<p><em>He likes to disappear</em> he thought.</p>
<p>........................................................................</p>
<p>The hours passed faster than expected, the sun was beginning to set and many people lined up to enter. Trixie had had to get ready in a very short time along with the rest of the staff and was at the entrance welcoming people.</p>
<p>Today everything looked even more magical than the day before.</p>
<p>Trixie was very excited to see the show. And when the circus was fully booked, Michelle allowed her to sit in the back to watch it, as Trixie would not be appearing in the performances for now. So, with much excitement, he sat down among the people to watch.</p>
<p>The lights went out, the show started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay, I have been a little busy but here is the new chapter, I hope you like it. As I explained before, English is not my native language and I think it shows a lot. So, I am very sorry for any mistakes, feel free to correct me, I really learn a lot and I can improve my work. Thank you for your very kind messages. I appreciate them. None of the characters are my own, I only borrowed them for a moment.<br/>Be very careful and stay strong in these difficult times.<br/>Lots of Love.</p>
<p>A.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Clearly, English is not my first language. I really tried. Sorry if you can't understand anything I wrote. Quarantine has me writing things all the time and I wanted to try doing it in English.<br/>If you think it was not a disaster and I should continue writing, let me know please.<br/>Thank you babies.<br/>Love to you all.</p><p>Nothing of the world of Dragqueens is mine. everything is in my imagination.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>